TRICKED
by rynne fermat
Summary: Just something that they didn't expect happened...


**TRICKED**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: To those who are reading Lost Memories, please wait for a little longer. I'm not yet done writing the next chapter^^.

The _italic _words are spoken in their vernacular language.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon. A blue haired lad of around 17 years old was sitting on one of the chairs of their classroom for their arts subject. He, together with some other students, was waiting for their professor to arrive. They actually did not know who that person was since it was only the first day of classes.

A few minutes later, a man with a blond hair and blue eyes entered the room. He was wearing a white polo and black pants. Then, he went to the podium and searched for some markers under it. He tried writing on the white board but all the markers were already used up so just he cleared his throat and spoke.

"My name is Professor Mwu la Flaga of the Department of Humanities. I will be your instructor for your Arts subject this semester", he introduced himself. He spoke with authority in his voice and everyone in the room fell silent.

"Since it is just the first day, I will not be conducting a lecture, instead, I will brief your with the house rules and the course guide", he said then sat on the teacher's table then looked at the expression of the students.

"First of all, I don't tolerate tardiness. Punctuality is very important especially when you already graduated from this university and found a work. If you are always late, your employer will definitely fire you. The reason why you are studying in a university is not just for you to learn but also for you to be trained to be a better citizen of our society. If your only goal is to learn, you can just buy a book and ...", he was not able to finish what he was saying because the door suddenly went open and revealed a blonde student. The blue haired boy was surprised to see her. He did not know that they will be classmates in that subject.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sir", the blonde said as she bowed her head to show respect to the man in front of her.

"Your name is?", he asked.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Sir", the blonde replied.

"And you are late because?", he followed up.

"I have a class before this", she answered.

"Isn't it the university rule for all the instructors to dismiss their classes ten minutes before the time set?", he asked again raising an eyebrow but Cagalli still showed him her poker face.

"Yes, Sir but my class before this is held in the gymnasium", she reasoned out. Everybody in the room knew that the gymnasium was really far from the building they were in.

"Okay, you may now take your seat", he said then faced the class again. Cagalli scanned the room for an empty seat and found one near a familiar blue haired boy with green eyes. She walked towards the chair and sat on it.

"_I didn't know that you enrolled in this subject_", he said in a low voice for the teacher not to hear.

"_I also don't know that you're enrolled here_", she countered.

"As I was saying, I do not tolerate tardiness, oh well, without a valid reason. So try not to be late for this subject, Ms. Athha", he continued so she nodded her head.

"I am a very practical person so I won't say that I hope you all pass this course because I know that not all of you will pass", he said which surprised all the students then paused for a while.

"In my class, it's either you pass or you fail. I don't give a grade of 4. So basically, there will be no removal examination in my class. There are a total of 500 points that you can earn in my class. In order to pass, you need to get at least sixty percent... so that is... 300 points. If you will get something lower than 300, then you fail in my class... Regarding the field trips, you need to make a critique for each of the two field trips. If you will not join the field trips, then you cannot write a critique. If you will not be able to submit the papers, you will get zero. As simple as that".

Then, the door opened once again and revealed another blonde girl. All of them looked at her.

"Okay class, she is Stellar Loussier, she is my SA (student assistant)", Mr. la Flaga introduced the new comer. Then Stellar sat on the chair at the corner.

"So as I was saying earlier, we have two fieldtrips. Stellar, when again are they?", Mr. la Flaga spoke again. Stellar opened her planner and checked for the information being asked.

"The first field trip will be on the 26th of August and the second one will be on the 18th of September", Stellar answered.

"Okay, so I want to tell you guys that if we are discussing about the arts of the world, you need to speak in straight English, you understand?", he said again which the students didn't like.

"_I HATE HIM_", Cagalli muttered under her breath but Athrun heard her.

"_You already want to drop the course?_", he asked. Cagalli turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_As if dropping a subject for me is easy_", she retorted.

"_I see_", he said then plastered a smile on his lips. Cagalli blushed because of his action so she decided to look away. Then, they heard him continued what he was saying.

"Every vernacular language that I will hear from you, you'll get a deduction of one point from your earned points", he said as if threatening them.

Then suddenly, the door went open again for the nth time that day. A young woman carrying a back pack entered the room.

'_Thirty minutes late, nice_', Cagalli commented on her mind (as if she wasn't late). At first, everybody thought the she was one of their classmates but Mr. la Flaga spoke again.

"Okay class, she is Ms. Murrue Ramius, your REAL instructor for you Arts subject", he said then hurriedly left the room together with Stellar. Everybody in the class found it hard to believe what just happened. They released the breath they were holding from the moment the blonde man made his introduction. The young woman, Ms. Ramius smiled at them.

"So I guess he did it again, huh", she said while shaking her head. "He also did that to my other classes before. So what did he told you?", she asked. The students told her everything that he said.

"_And you believed him? You are in an Arts class, not in an English class_", she said while laughing a bit. "_By the way, sorry for being late, we are holding a workshop in the auditorium_", she apologized. After an hour, the class finally ended.

"_You have a class after this_?", Athrun asked her as he stood up from his seat.

"_I don't_", she replied as she also stood up.

"_Let's have some snacks_", he invited him but Cagalli eyed him suspiciously. "My treat", he added with a smile.

"_Alright_", she finally answered then walked ahead for him not to see her blushing.

"_Wait_", Athrun called as he held her right hand with his left hand and walked side by side with her. Cagalli suddenly stopped walking and stared at their intertwined hands then to him.

"_Let go of my hand_", she demanded.

"_I can't believe that we're tricked by that man_", Athrun said changing the topic as he started walking again dragging Cagalli in the process.

"_Hey wait_", she complained then walked with him.

* * *

Please leave a review…^^ thank you very much.


End file.
